Straight from Hell (Minecraft Story Mode FANFIC)
by beyxndthebound
Summary: Will Jesse and her group of friends save the world? Will blossoms bloom during the trip of violence? Who will fall in love? Who will hate each other? Can they heal broken friendships? (STARTS FROM EPISODE 1, NOT WORD FOR WORD, I'M ADDING MY OWN IDEAS ALONG. Rated T for Teen! Curse words, beware.)
1. To the Count of Three

Jesse was having the weirdest dream, this monster called 'The Wither Monster' or 'Wither' or whatever people called it, destroyed everything. She got to meet the Order of the Stone. The dream was crazy, about how she met someone also called Jesse, except he had brown hair and green overalls. He had the same tan skin as she had, but he didn't have long black hair, nor have red clothing on him. But he seemed the same as her. It's like they were long-lost twins.

Jesse yawned as her clock buzzed; Rueben – her pet pig – had waited for her to get up. Today was EnderCon, and she was bringing Rueben with her. Of course, Olivia only hung her head in shame. Literally smashing her clock with her blocky-like features, the buzzing had stopped. "Rueben?" she called out, her pet pig jumping on top of her. "Whoa, buddy." She chuckled slightly, putting Rueben back on the ground as she literally hopped out of bed.

"Holy cow, I almost forgot EnderCon was today. I almost forgot, Rueben." She sighed, her pig glaring at her as how she could forget how special today was for every one of her friends. Rueben was the happiest of course, considering he's never been to EnderCon. "I wonder if Petra'll be there. And the Ocelots…" she groaned when speaking or hearing others speak of their name. Olivia and Axel always seemed to lose faith because of the 'Ocelots'. "What a stupid name anyway, right Rueben?" she looked over at her pig, which crossed his little piggy arms over his chest, having a smug look on his face. "That's right, Rueben. We're going to finally beat the Ocelots, or the pile of jerks, or whatever you choose to call them. I have to get ready for EnderCon, today; we'll finally get our vengeance." Rueben snorted happily, running over to Jesse. She opened her chest, pulling out a carrot – which Rueben did not see – and hid it behind her back.

"Oh, Rueben, want a carrot boy?" she held out the carrot in front of her, Rueben nodding his head, continuing to snort. He sounded like he needed to have it. "Here ya go, buddy." One hand gave Rueben the carrot, and the other scratched behind his ear. "Okay Rueben. I really have to get ready. If you see Axel or Olivia outside the window, could you tell me?"

Rueben only nodded, sitting by the window as she got ready for the day today. The day to win.

The rest of the day consisted of Jesse reading about the Order of the Stone, the same book she read over hundreds of times, but was still her favorite book anyway. Rueben ran towards Jesse, once again, snorting. "Let me guess, Olivia?" asked Jesse, while Rueben nodded his head. She heard a knock, and yelled an _"It's open."_

Olivia climbed through the trapdoor, greeting one of her three best friends. "Okay, so… weird question: Would you fight one-hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?" asked Olivia, making Jesse laugh as she picked up her wooden sword, then attacking the jacket-holder in front of her. "I'd have to say the ten zombie sized chickens, not because I'd think it'd be easy, but because it would become an abomination." Olivia nodded in agreement, redstone powder in her hand. "Just think of their big feet."

"Like I said, an abomination." Jesse continued to hit the jacket-holder in front of her. "Okay, so, if I did this correctly, the lights should turn on before sun-down." Olivia said aloud, connecting the redstone powder to the contraption.

"Uh-huh." Jesse agreed, not really interested on what she was going on about.

"I figured, since Rueben will be—" but Olivia was interrupted.

"Rueben is coming with us." Jesse said matter-of-factly, putting her wooden sword into her pocket.

"Okay, okay. I'm glad he's coming with us… but—" and was interrupted again.

"But what?"

"I'm sick of giving people a reason of calling us a loser."

Jesse was baffled by what Olivia said. Rueben sighed while Jesse frowned. She thought of what she could say to Olivia, to make her feel better about being a loser.

"Embrace being a loser, Olivia. And when you do, you can be anything." Olivia just looked at her, shrugging her shoulders. "What if I wanted to be a winner?" and once again, Jesse thought about what she could say to Olivia. "Anything but that. Rueben is my best friend, Olivia."

Olivia looked over at Rueben, and then her eyes trailed to Jesse. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"I can have more than one best friend, Olivia." Olivia slowly nodded her head, sending a small smile towards Jesse. Jesse returned the warm smile, but when she heard a "ssssnnnnngggg…" Olivia couldn't help but gasp. "Oh no…"

Jesse walked closer to the door, scared that a 'creeper' would blow her house up. Short definition of what a creeper is: if you ever get close to one. Run!

The trapdoor slammed open, a male playfully yelling at the house owner, making her and Rueben scream; but then Rueben fell off the counter by her bed. "Axel, you scared us half to death!" yelled Olivia towards her friend, Axel. Rueben then slammed his head against Axels' gut, making him groan in pain. "Great, now I'm going to smell like pig over at EnderCon." Axel mumbled, ashamed.

"I think you deserve that one, Axel. You scared us half to death." Jesse said, sending a frown over towards Axel.

Olivia only nodded, both Rueben and Olivia sending a glare his way. "I was only joking around, you guys. Come on, don't be mad." It was like he was desperately asking for forgiveness. "It's alright, Axel. Just… don't do it again. Alright?"

He nodded his head, and then grinned. "I brought something for the little guy." Axel pulled out at what seemed to be the 'Ender Dragon'. Jesse was quite impressed with the costume, clapping her hands slowly. "Very impressed, Axel."

He then put the costume on Rueben, who snorted in happiness while pretending to act like the Ender Dragon itself. Jesse could only smile down at him. "Give me a roar, Rueben!" Rueben then made a very loud snort in attempt to roar, and Jesse could only laugh. "Good boy."

"That looks ridiculous." Olivia commented, not attending it to sound rude. That made Jesse chuckle and Alex glare at her. "The only hard thing about putting a pig in a costume is getting it out of it." Jesse said, crossing her arms over her chest, but still grinning.

"Are you guys ready?" Olivia asked impatiently, walking over to the trapdoor. "Yeah, are you ready Jesse? We'll be waiting downstairs." Axel added on, following behind Olivia down the ladder. "Okay, so..." she mumbled to herself, walking to the chest in the middle of the room. It made a creaking sound. "Ugh, sounds like I need a new one." She then pulled out a pair of shears. "You may never know when you need to shear some sheep, huh buddy?" she asked her pet, looking over at him while she put the shears into her pocket, along with her wooden sword. She then walked over to the other chest, it making a creaking sound. Her heart-beat went up, groaning in frustration. "Scares me every time!" Jesse then pulled out Flint and Steel, shoving it in her back pocket. "Flint and Steel, not too shabby." she said in a playful tone, then walking towards the trapdoor. "Okay, Rueben. Let's head down."

She held Rueben between one of her arms, and started to climb down her little tree house – or to simply put it, down the ladder of her little tree house – while her friends waited for both of them. When she finally arrived at the bottom of her house, she let go of Rueben.

"Okay, guys. I have something to tell ya, but you have to promise not to freak out." Jesse and Olivia nodded, Rueben not even paying attention to Axel. "Each part is better than the one before—" but Jesse interrupted him. "Just tell us, Axel."

He simply nodded, the four continuing to walk. "The special guest attending EnderCon is Gabriel the Warrior, him-freaking-self." Both Jesse and Olivia felt butterflies in their stomach, what could be more exciting than that? "Whoa, what's the second part?" Jesse chuckled with excitement, looking over at Axel. "Rumors goin' around, the winners' of the building competition are getting a chance to meet him over at EnderCon." Axel enthusiastically said, all three of them grinning widely.

Jesse and Olivia stopped, Axel stopping in front of them. Almost every tree had Gabriel the Warriors' face on a banner, Jesse and Olivia getting a feeling he wasn't really sure about these "rumors".

"Oh yeah? And does this source make banners for a living?" Jesse questioned, her hands resting on her hips. Axel could only frown in reply.

"Okay, the source isn't real. You guys are my only friends." Axel seemed to frown, then his eyes narrowing while his head hung in shame. Jesse only walked over to Axel, patting his back. "It's alright, Axel."

Axel only nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "I think we should build a creeper over at the building competition." But of course, Olivia had another thing in mind. "I think we should build an Enderman. I'm more scared of Enderman more than a creeper." and Jesse sighed at the two arguing, a better idea in mind.

"I think we should build a zombie." Axel itched the back of his neck, totally unconvinced while Olivia just shrugged. "I think it's a fine idea." He mumbled, and Olivia mumbled, and then a smile spread across her face. "I think this is the first time we've actually agreed on before the building competition." They all nodded, obviously agreeing with her. "Do we have everything we need?"

"It wouldn't hurt if we had a little more…" Jesse muttered, now folding her arms. They all had determination in their eyes. "Okay, guys. On three we say..." She thought for a moment, putting her hand in the middle of the group that huddled around them. "Fine, for the sake of time, team on three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"Team!" They all shouted, then running off for any extra resources. Jesse ran towards an Oak tree, before punching at the bark. After about a minute, the wood seemed to be halfway broken. Rueben narrowed his eyes before demonstrating Jesse on what she should do. First, Jesse did one handed push-ups with Rueben on her back, doing about five. After that, she ran like crazy; catching as much roses as she could, counting about thirty roses in her hand before pocketing them like the other items. She had her wooden sword, shears, flint and steel. She looked around and spotting a herd of sheep, shearing about ten of them. But she got about twenty-three pieces of wool. Oh, but they weren't done. Rueben made her do about thirty sit-ups, fought a squid underwater, and then dug up some sand.

She then went to the same tree as before, seeing the tree had reinforced the bark, now feeling much stronger and confident; broke the log in less than thirty seconds. Pleased by how much Rueben made her, the three all huddled back together before raising their hands up high on the count of three.

After about thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the building competition. They all felt confident that they were going to win, but that was crushed when someone called them a loser. "There is Lucas and the Ocelots." grumbled Axel, disgust written on all three of their faces. "Look, it's the 'Order of the Losers'!" one of the jocks had a smug grin on his face, Jesse holding back her cool. "Lucas, get a load of these loooosers." said the same jock, before Lucas looked at 'The Ocelots' with a frown. "Let's go, guys." Lucas grumbled, before walking away; his group following close behind him. Jesse ignored the group of jerks, before walking over to the register table. A lady from what looked to be in her fifties was smiling at them; though, she probably didn't care who they were. "Can I have your name, please?"

"I'm Axel, and uh, how do ya do." Axel answered, smiling at the older woman, though it was really sarcastic.

"No, I mean your team name." It seemed like one of those moments in a horror movie, where the orchestra would go really high-pitched. "There goes us losing anonymously…" said a less faithful Olivia. "We're… the Nether Maniacs!" said Jesse, the older woman looking at the female who had just spoke up. "Okay… 'Nether Maniacs', you'll be in booth five." she replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Axel went first, going sideways instead getting stuck in the gate like last year. Olivia followed behind, not as big as Axel, walking in normally with Jesse close behind. After they got inside, Olivia and Axel already headed towards Booth five. But Jesse stayed back, wanting to see what others were doing.

She saw some chests out in the front, walking towards one of them. She secretly tried prying open the chest, but it seemed locked. She only sighed and walked over to her friends. She saw who was next to them. It was the Ocelots. Jesse couldn't help but twist her face in disgust while Olivia and Alex looked at the other team dumbfounded. "Is that a beacon? A beacon? Freakin' beacon?" Axel said out loud, Jesse held in a chuckle, by replacing it with a fake cough. "It's not just a beacon. It's stained glass. They're making a rainbow beacon… We're gonna lose." Olivia mumbled, still staring at the beacon.

Jesse couldn't see her friends like this. "Come on guys. Have a little faith. A slice, sliver, piece of faith. Besides, guys. I'm hungry… to win, to win." Axel nodded his head, when the Ocelots turned towards them. "Faith has nothing to do with this, the Order of the Pig." said one of the jocks. Jesse frowned, her blood boiling inside her. "Haha, good one Gil!" said one of the girls on the Ocelot team, smirking at Jesse. "Come on, guys." said, Lucas glaring over at his friends. "Leave them alone."

"Hey, Jesse. Lucas." said a familiar redhead, wearing a beanie-like hat over her head. Jesse was so glad to see her.

"Hey, Petra." said Jesse, but then frowned.

"You helped them jocks?" Axel asked, glaring over at Petra.

Petra nodded slightly. "I'll help anyone, for the right price. If you need anything, you know where to find me." she said, in a calm tone.

"Uh… no one knows where to find you." Olivia noted, staring over at Petra other than the beacon.

"That's the point." replied Petra, now deserted in the woods.

"Hey, if you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." Lucas said, sending a friendly smile towards Jesse and her team. Jesse only smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever. May the best team win." said Jesse, before turning around. Lucas looked over at Jesse, a flutter in his stomach. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because he didn't know how someone could sound so careless. The three huddled, with Rueben next to Jesse. "Okay, guys. Don't pay attention. This needs to be good. Remember, you guys. Faith."

"Welcome to the Building Competition!" shouted the same lady from earlier, spinning around once in a while to stare at the competitors. "The special guest attending EnderCon later tonight is… Gabriel the Warrior himself!"

Everyone shouted in excitement, while the Ocelots bumped chests with each other. Olivia sighed, and Jesse just rolled her eyes at them. "Whoa… they have a handshake. We don't have a handshake…" Olivia mumbled out, a frown sliding across her face. "Let's just think of one then." Jesse suggested, holding out her blocky fist. "We'll call it… the… uh… Warrior Whip!" and the three did some fist-bumps, before slouching again. "And then again, there goes me being nervous." mumbled an anxious Olivia, while Axel hummed in agreement. "Come on you guys, I believe in us."

"The winners of the Building Competition will have the chance to meet Gabriel the Warrior!" and once again, everyone shouted in excitement.

"Now… on your marks…"

"Get set…"

"GO!"


	2. Smaller Beginnings, Bigger Problems

The three took deep breaths as they finished the last of the firework contraption. Now, for the fireworks…

Olivia went wide-eyed, looking over at Axel's way. "Please tell me you brought the fireworks." mumbled a nervous Olivia, and Axel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, it's right here. I'll sit it up, because you guys look like you just ran a marathon." Axel muttered, irritation dripping off his voice like venom. "I guess you could… could say it like that." Jesse said, her hands on her knees while she panted. That wasn't even the Zombie-building part.

"Okay, now… when we pull the lever, the fireworks should work." The three nodded, Rueben on the ground as they started working on the Zombie. After about thirty minutes, they finally finished the build. The zombie looked exactly like the green monsters they usually saw at night. The groaning made it hard for Jesse to sleep one time, but she had learned to just ignore them. They couldn't actually reach her. "Okay, are you guys ready?" Jesse asked, while the other two nodded. "Okay… here goes nothing." Olivia said with an unsure tone in her voice. "Remember what I said, Olivia: Faith."

Olivia pushed on the lever, the fireworks bursting from the contraption they had created, and it looked great. Different colors exploded from various places. Aiden – one of the jocks that hated Jesse with a passion – laughed, while glaring over at Jesse. The fireworks had captured some of judges the attention, and seeing the zombie made out of wool had made them swarm towards them, staring up while smiling. "Rock on, dudes!" yelled one of the visitors, fist pumping the air.

Aiden then stomped his foot on the ground, attracting attention himself. "It's just dyed wool, anybody could do that!" grumbled a very pissed off Aiden, before 'accidentally' breaking a piece of stone with flowing lava behind it from just a flick of the wrist. "Oops."

Rueben cried in pain as the lava had reached his costume, making him run towards the forest in both pain and being scared.

"Rueben!" cried out Jesse, glaring down at Aiden as he had a smirk on his face. "Okay, guys. I need you guys to stay here and protect the build. I'm going to find Rueben."

Jesse jumped off the top of their build, now running towards the forest as both Olivia and Axel jumped off as well, carrying a few pieces of cobblestone in their hands. Jesse shivered as the wind smacked her in the face, rubbing her arms in comfort. "Rueben… where are you buddy?" she shouted out, slowly walking towards a tree. She looked behind it, finding nothing both grass. "Rueeebeeeennnn, I don't like being out here during the dark..."

She looked down, noticing pig tracks on the ground. They seemed to be bigger than Rueben's whole body, but continued forward after inspecting the prints on the ground. "Rueben… where could you be, buddy?" she muttered the last part to herself, frowning as she saw a herd of pigs. She rolled her eyes when they continued making snorting sounds. "Ugh, stupid pigs… Any pig that is not Rueben, shut up!" Jesse noticed a carrot in plain sight, running towards it. She picked it up, shoving it in her pocket. "Rueben, I got ya a carrot, boy!"

She heard a shuffling behind a bush, shrieking when a chicken had jumped out at her. There were two places she could look for Rueben at. In a cave, that had barely-lit torches, or out in the open where there was a small pond in front of her. She hurried into the cave, hearing a few hisses from spiders while in there. "Rueben? Is that you?" she asked, but jumped when a spider had walked past. "Ugh, I hate spiders…"

Finally getting out of the cave, she slowly continued to walk. "Rueben…" Her eyes opened wide when she saw his costume lying there, all burnt crisp. "Please don't be in there, Rueben…" she muttered to herself, slightly scared to see if her pet was now dinner; although, she wouldn't actually eat him. Groaning in pain, she finally lifted the costume up, seeing no sign of a dead pig nearby it. She sighed in relief, kicking the fire out before continuing on. She saw bushes and then slowly approached it. "Rueben?" she whispered to the 'thing' in the bushes.

She slightly parted the bushes open, seeing Rueben shake in fear. "Rueben!" she gasped, opening her arms for her pig to run into them, tightly gripping him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad I found you!" They broke away from the hug, pulling out the carrot she found earlier. "Want a carrot, buddy?" Rueben snorted, nodding his head as she pet behind his ear while he downed the carrot. "Come on, we should get out of the open. It's not safe for neither of us."

All of a sudden, an arrow flew past her head and into stone next to her head, right next to her head. Adrenaline was running through her veins as she got up from her hiding place. "Run!" she shouted, sprinting past a few zombies on the way with Rueben by her side. She stopped; took a deep breath and looked down at Rueben. "I… I think we're safe…"

" _Sssssssnnnngggg~_ " was heard from a few feet. Jesse turned her head, wide-eyed as Creepers were right behind the duo. They flashed green as both Rueben and Jesse picked their pace up again away from the walking time-bombs.

They ran through hills of stone, a distraught look on Jesse's face when they arrived at a dead-end. She pulled out her wooden sword as zombies approached the duo. She thought for a moment whether Rueben should run, or if he should stay behind her. Her time of thought was short due to the groaning in front of her.

She didn't want Rueben to get hurt, maybe if he ran fast enough, he would arrive at Endercon. But, what if he got lost on his way there? There was a ledge right next to them; if he were to hide behind her, he could get hurt, badly. Therefore, she made up her mind.

"Rueben, you're going to have to make a run for it. Wait at Endercon with Olivia and Axel, I'll fight them off. Rueben, now!"

Rueben snorted before running off; turns out the zombies didn't really care for Rueben, instead, they were hungry for the human in front of them. She walked up to one of the zombies, hitting it back a few feet. She slammed her sword into its contorted feet after she waited for it to approach; the zombie falling in the process and she bashed her wooden sword into its head. She knew it was dead because she saw it disintegrate into nothing. Two more of the human-hungers were close, using her sword to push one of them backwards once it approached her. The other one was close, so she whacked it with her sword once it approached her. The one she threw back a foot ago was back, slamming it so hard into its head, it disintegrated like the one before. But her sword did as well, a gasp escaping her lips.

 _What was she going to do?_


	3. Victory is Ours!

Jesse fought hard to shove the spider that jumped on her moments later Rueben ran. When the mob loosened its grip on her, she punched it straight in the face so that it knocked him back a few feet. But that didn't help much, considering it jumped right back on her seconds later. She continued to cry out for help as the spider was much closer to her face but couldn't help but sigh in relief once the pressure was off of her. She looked to her left – wide eyed – to see the redhead – Petra – had pulled the spider off of her and stabbed it multiple times in the chest. The mob disintegrated like how all mobs did.

Jesse hurried to her feet, a small smile on her face as Petra finished the mob off. "Come on, let's get out of here." the redhead shouted as she hurried away from the oncoming mobs, Jesse close behind her. Jesse ran to Petra's side, her smile widening. "Thanks, Petra. I would've become something else's dinner if you hadn't come along…"

"Yeah, well, that's what friends are for. I heard your high-pitched screams for nearby and I couldn't just sit around and wait for one of my friends to die. And yes, you are my friend. Y'know, you should give Lukas a chance. He may sort of arrogant, but he has helped in quite the sticky situations… no puns intended. Just… try talking to him." Jesse could only sigh, knowing that Petra was right. Sure, she hated the Ocelot group, but Lukas hasn't done anything to actually hurt or her friends, both mentally and physically. "Petra… the Ocelot's almost turned Rueben into a piece of bacon! But sure, I'll talk to Lukas, but that doesn't mean I have to actually like him."

Petra shrugged her shoulders, continuing to walk alongside Petra. Jesse couldn't help but gaze her green hues at Petra, she may have had a little crush on her before. "Petra… Where are you taking me?" Jesse asked as the duo arrived at a cool, dimly-lit cave. "Nowhere in particular, this is where I stay sometimes—" Petra widened her eyes, a small smug look on her face. "I have something to show ya." the redhead murmured, gripping Jesse's and hauling her inside the cave. Jesse gasped as she was hauled; she wanted Petra to let go of her hand, and that she could walk by herself. But a small part of her wanted the redhead to continue hauling Jesse, strangely, it was comforting. Petra finally let go of Jesse, a frown overcoming her face as the redhead let go of her hand.

"Not that this is a really, cool dimly-lit cave, but how far is thing you wanna show me?" Jesse asked, peeking into one of the dark spots in the cave.

Petra snorted, continuing to walk deeper into the recently used mine. "Careful, Jesse. You don't wanna get the reputation as a wimp." the redhead murmured, and the raven just scoffed playfully. "This isn't my first time being in a cave, Petra."

Petra quickly turned around, pulling out a skull. It wasn't an ordinary skull. It was a Wither Skeleton. "Yeah, well have you ever seen this?" she asked, eyeing the raven as Jesse gasped in amazement. "Is that a Wither Skeleton?"

Petra's smug grin only grew, "Fresh from the Nether." The duo continued to walk through the cave. It wasn't as awkward as Jesse would think; she was strangely comfortable with Petra. "You know, you could come with me." she informed, looking back at Jesse. "I'm guessing going to the dangerous place on earth, is just another day at work for you, huh?" the raven-haired female asked, and Petra shrugged her shoulders. "If I haven't faced down death at least twice before lunch, I'm not living to my full potential. So, do you wanna go with me?"

"Wait, wait. You want ME, to go with YOU?" Jesse shouted in excitement, her green hues widening again. "What are you considering?" the ginger asked, averting her gaze in front of her. "I'll consider whatever you wanna consider it, as long as I get to go of course." A few moments later, they arrived at both a chest and a crafting table. "Well, the Nether is a pretty dangerous place. I saw that your wooden sword got busted—"

"So you're making me a new one?"

"Even better, you get to make your own."

Jesse didn't hesitate to hurry over to the chest, pulling out two pieces of cobblestone and a stick. "Okay, so…" she placed a piece of stone on the very bottom, and a stick on top. She always wanted a lever, so now was her chance. Petra appeared behind her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "A lever isn't gonna help you much in a fight. You act like this is your first time crafting." Jesse pulled one stone and one stick out from the chest, placing two cobblestone pieces on the middle part, and on top of that; of course, after she picked her lever up. She then put the stick on the bottom, the three pieces shook as it quickly transformed into a stone sword.

"Whoa…" Jesse said, picking her stone sword off of the crafting table and putting it in her back pocket like all of her other items. "We should get out of here. I need to look for Rueben; Petra, what if he's in trouble?"

Petra sighed, shaking her head as she hurried towards the end of the cave. "He'll be alright. He's a tough piece of meat, Jesse. Do you really think this low of him? He'd be offended. He's stronger and a lot smarter than other people see him as."

The raven nodded her head slowly at the redhead's statement, and arrived at a poorly built bridge with rails on top of it. "You're right Petra. Please don't tell him any of what I just said."

When they looked to their right – Jesse couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement – seeing that they had won the building competition this year while Petra just grinned. "We won, Petra! Could you actually believe that Olivia, Axel, Rueben and I beat Lukas and his group of jerks?"

The ginger sighed, taking a step closer to Jesse. "Remember what I said, Jesse, just try talking with him."

"Fiiiiiine, I don't need help on social collaboration, Petra."

"How about the power of collaboration on my fists? They're short, but deadly."

Suddenly, hissing could be heard in the distance. "Oh no… Not again."

"Come on, Jesse! Whatever we do, we do it together!"

 _What will Jesse choose? To fight as much as the duo can? Or to jump off into the water below? Can Jesse prove to Petra that she is as tough as she seems, or will she blow the tough woman attitude over?_


	4. Ivor the Scammer

_Last time, on Minecraft Story Mode:_

" _Wait, wait. You want ME, to come with YOU." – "What are you considering?" – "I'll consider it whatever you wanna consider it – so long as I get to come."_

 _Hissing could be heard in the distance. "Oh no… not again."_

" _Whatever we do, we do it together!"_

Jesse pulled out her stone sword, gripping it tightly in her hand as Petra did the same as well with her iron sword. "The only way out of here, is through them!" Jesse shouted in determination, walking towards the creeper that slowly crept its way over to the duo. The raven knocked it back, narrowing her eyes as she hit it again, the creeper disintegrating into dust. Jesse knocked the next creeper off the cliff with a small smile on her face as she continued knocking them off the cliff. But they were now closing them in.

"There's too many!" Petra shouted, "We have to jump!" and so the duo did so. "I don't wanna DIE!" Jesse cried out as the creepers behind her blew up. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, from creepers flying down next to her to having to punch them away. A few seconds later, they were inches away from the water. Petra dived into the water while Jesse belly-flopped into the water, crying out in pain as she could feel it burn.

"Ow—it burns, it burns!" she groaned, the burning slowly fading away. Petra rolled her eyes, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "You're supposed to dive into it, not land on top of it. Sheesh. Come on, follow me."

The walk to EnderCon was really quiet; Jesse was worried sick about Rueben. "Hey, you okay?" the redhead asked, turning her head to look at the other female while she bowed her head in shame. "Rueben is still out there. What if he didn't make it? Petra, he's my… best friend. I couldn't live with myself if he was gone. I've almost lost him twice today. *Twice*!"

Petra shook her head, wrapping a comforting arm around Jesse, sending her a small smile, "He's a tough little piece of meat, Jesse. I know he'd try every damn thing to just get to you. Okay? I'm worried about him too, but I know he'll be fine.

The raven nodded her head, wrapping her arm around the redhead, as the two walked in silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at EnderCon. It was so lit up with both people and lights. It was really beautiful sight. The two broke away from each other as they saw both Olivia and Axel by the entrance of EnderCon.

"Okay, Jesse. We need to talk; this guy, Ivor, he's trading me a diamond for it."

Jesse averted her gaze back to Petra, widening her eyes. "Wow… That's worth a diamond? Was it really worth it?"

"I know it sounds sketchy, I should've asked for more." and Jesse nodded her head, sending Petra a cheesy smile.

"I'll do the talking… just stand there, okay? The least you can do is look intrigued." Jesse gave her best look, and Petra just shook her head. "I feel less scared of, more than scared for you. Just, I'll do the talking."

The raven head just nodded her head, a frown appearing on her face as she averted her green hues to her friends.

"Hey, guys… Rueben's not with you?!" Jesse gasped, a worried look on her face as she looked around furiously for her pig. "No… but he's a tough little guy." Axel said, sending her a small smile, as Petra nudged Jesse.

"Jesse, it's time to do that thing."

"Ooooh… right, that… *thing*, me and Petra are super close now."

"Subtle?"

"Yeah."

"As to a punch to the face. Me and Axel are just going into EnderCon, we'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, I heard there was cake by the map booth!" Axel shouted, heading over towards the booth.

"Okay, let's go." Petra murmured, grabbing Jesse by her hand and pulling her inside a near, dark alleyway by the entrance of the Con. "He's not here?" Petra asked, looking around, "Maybe he's just late."

"Maybe you got the wrong meet-up place?" Jesse suggested, a little frightened by how dark it was.

"Possibly. But I've never got a meet-up place wrong before. Jesse, could you stay here and keep an eye out for me? He's probably just late… If you meet up with him, just stall for me."

"Alright. Don't be too long."

"I won't."

Jesse wandered over to a nearby chest, stealthily crouching next to it, moving her hand to the lid.

A man coughed hoarsely, folding his arms across his chest. Jesse gasped, turning around towards the man. "What're you doing here?!" He was hideous; he had long black hair that looked like it hadn't been shampooed in months, a long black beard, and a green robe. "Who are you? I'm supposed to be meeting up with Petra, not whoever you're supposed to be!"

"Whoa, you can't just go sneaking up to people like that…" she murmured, the man emitting a not-so-friendly vibe.

"I'm not going to waste my time here."

"I'm with Petra."

"Where is she?!"

"If you weren't late, she wouldn't be gone. She's looking for you, just wait a moment?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to kill one more minute."

A few seconds later, running could be heard as the redhead came running back down the alleyway.

"Ivor, hey…, I got you what you wanted.—" but Jesse interrupted her, "So now, you're giving *us* what you owe."

"You never said anything about an us, Petra. I do not like surprises… if this is the kind of people you associate with…"

Petra looked over at Jesse, fighting the urge to glare at her. "There's… nothing wrong, Jesse. Right? It's just a misunderstanding."

She sighed, "If he's cool. I'm cool."

"Then you're both cool." and so Petra pulled out the skull, handing it over to Ivor. He examined it; like it was something suspicious to him or something.

"And now the diamond?" the ginger asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Go ahead, you've earned it."

Jesse and Petra looked at the chest, slowly opening the lid.

Petra shook in anger as she pulled out Lapis, her glare terrifying.

"He scammed us! Him of all people…"

"We should go and get him; give him a little payback, right? Right?"

 _What will happen; will they find Ivor and stop his evil little plans? Are blossoms blooming already? Does Jesse have the strength to confess her crush to Petra?_


	5. Authors Note 1

This is only an Author's note, not a chapter. Sorry, I just want to warn everyone-

The fanfiction is now in the category: Minecraft: Story Mode! Please, review on both of them if you wish. I'll post chapters on both of the fanfictions, no need to worry. I'm slowly gaining my muse to writing again; please; PM me if you have any advice, or just want to make me happy. I read all of my reviews, so please, keep making them!

\- Wendi/BeyondTheBound


End file.
